This application requests assistance for renovation of two existing animal care facilities at Clemson University to ensure compliance with PHS policies, the amended Animal Welfare Act and to gain AAALAC accreditation. Specific aims of the planned renovation are: 1. replace the inadequate HVAC system in the Jordan Hall fourth floor animal facility, install an emergency generator and replace an inadequate glassware washer used for sanitation of cages and bottles; 2. upgrade the HVAC system in the P & AS animal facility and install an emergency generator; 3. purchase modular kennels for goats, purchase ventilated animal rack systems, and a waste management system to improve space utilization, management efficiency and protect animal and human health. Completion of the above aims coupled with completion in 1991 of an ongoing locally funded animal facility improvement project will allow Clemson to seek campus-wide AAALAC accreditation in 1992. The improvement projects have been carefully planned with the assistance of the Animal Research Committee and outside consultants. The equipment requested in this application includes essential support items necessary to ensure appropriate and efficient utilization of the centrally managed facilities. The longer range goals of the University are for doubling of research activity within three years. Health-related research funding is expected to be the principal component of future growth and the University has initiated planning for a centralized facility that will complement the two facilities improved as a result of this application and will support the anticipated tripling of research within 6 years.